1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved basketball franchise game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct individual participants in play of the game to select a desirable basketball team.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game apparatus of various types relative to sporting events are developed in the prior art for entertainment and amusement of individuals. Such games are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,780 to Begley, et al. wherein a game is arranged to question individual players based on a sport trivia arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,798 to Collins sets forth a football simulation game, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,957 to Tricoli sets forth a game board representing various aspects of team sports.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved basketball franchise game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.